1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to detecting objects. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for detecting objects using electromagnetic radiation.
2. Background
Improvised explosive devices are bombs constructed and deployed in manners not normally used by conventional military organizations. Improvised explosive devices may be used by terrorists, guerillas, and other forces. Improvised explosive devices may be placed on a roadway. In some cases, an improvised explosive device may be carried in a car, a truck, or by a person.
An improvised explosive device may have a power supply, a trigger, a detonator, a main charge, and a container. The improvised explosive device also may include shrapnel-generating objects, such as nails or ball bearings.
The trigger is a mechanism to set off the device. The trigger may be, for example, a radio signal, a tripwire, a timer, or a firing button. Improvised explosive devices have employed cell phones, cordless phones, garage door openers, and/or some other type of electronic device.
To counter improvised explosive devices, jamming systems have been employed to prevent setting off improvised explosive devices. Although jamming systems may be used to prevent setting off improvised explosive devices, these types of jamming systems do not detect the presence of or disarm the device.
Additionally, various technologies have been used to identify improvised electronic devices. These technologies involve using radar, x-rays, and pre-detonators. For example, some detection systems include a stoichiometric diagnostic device. This type of device is capable of deciphering chemical signatures of unknown substances through metal or other barriers. An example of another detection device is a laser-induced breakdown spectroscopy system. This type of system is capable of detecting traces of explosives used for improvised explosive devices from distances such as 30 meters. Some improvised explosive devices, however, may not emit chemicals or have detectable amounts of explosives.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.